


when she decides she likes girls

by santanico



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Elena Gilbert Prompt Week, F/F, Gen, Pre-Series, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santanico/pseuds/santanico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena is fifteen when she decides she likes girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when she decides she likes girls

Elena is fifteen when she decides she likes girls. It doesn’t come about as a revelation, but rather, Caroline is tilting her head back and Elena can see through her shirt. And she looks good. And Elena accepts that she isn’t weirded out about it.

Caroline might be, though. Elena doesn’t say anything.

As part of her ‘rebellious’ phase, she buys extensions with the money she makes at her part time job at the grocery store. Bagging groceries is endless, the work of a drone, but it pays and Miranda is proud. Of course, Miranda also gives her a sly eyebrow raise when she asks if she can get her nose pierced.

“Definitely not.”

Elena shrugs, thinks she’ll probably do it anyway, and instead gets her mother to clip the neon purple extensions into her hair. They come out nicely, despite the fact that they are rather cheap. Elena is pleased, and the next day when she shows up at school with her eyeliner a little more obvious than usual, Caroline looks at her with wide eyes. She smirks at her best friend and Bonnie just frowns.

Elena feels like she’s growing into herself.

 

Matt asks her out while she has fake purple streaks in her hair. She blinks. “Yeah, sure.” It’s easy. Why not? He kisses her for the first time as they’re walking home. She kisses him back.

That same night she lies to her parents and says they’re going on a date – Matt and herself – and that she’s very excited. Miranda looks a little perturbed but seems happy for her daughter. Elena is happy, too. She’s going out of town, taking the bus to a club where her fake ID will easily get her in because she’s perfected the perfect smoky eye and neon pink eyeliner. Of course she puts on her make-up while she’s in the car. Pink lipstick, too. If she didn’t have an essence of maturity, she would look childish. She thinks she’s convincing, and apparently so does the man at front, who doesn’t even ask to see her ID. The bartender spares it one glance and nods before pouring her a shot of whiskey. She swallows it quick and hard, and it burns on the way down. She’s only ever tried her Dad’s scotch, and she and Caroline and Bonnie have snuck white wine from Bonnie’s grams’ basement. They had gotten so drunk that the three of them had played spin the bottle, not too long ago. No one else.

The kissing hadn’t been mentioned after the fact. They had been drunk. Caroline probably forgot, she was so spaced out by the end of the night, despite how red her lips were in the morning. Bonnie didn’t mention it, so Elena kept her mouth shut, too.

Elena snapped out of her reminiscing when a girl sat next to her. She couldn’t be much older, but she probably was at least twenty-one. Her head is shaved on the left side and the rest of her hair is a deep burgundy. Elena watches the girl from the side for a moment and notices her make-up is more subtle, just black eyeliner on the waterline and a brighter purple eye shadow across the lid. Elena admires the looks and purses her own lips. The whiskey buzzes through her pleasantly but she doesn’t order anything else.

 

Less than an hour later, Elena finds herself with her back pressed to brick. It’s more exhilarating than anything she’s ever felt, and she barely knows what to do so she grasps and she kisses and she lets her mouth hang wide open. The girl is maybe younger than she looked, maybe also brought a fake ID but just knows what she’s doing. Her hand slides under Elena’s shirt and through her hair and she laughs.

“Extensions, God, what are you, seventeen?” the girl breathes against her neck.

“Maybe,” Elena says. The girl laughs.

“That’s alright.”

And Elena doesn’t mind lying, as long as it’s convincing enough to keep this stranger’s mouth and on her throat, sucking a hicky that will fade by morning.


End file.
